I Wouldn't Want Christmas Any Other Way
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: A McKono Christmas story. Steve and Kono are together in secret, but a big surprise forces them to come clean with their friends.


**_A/N: I decided to try to write a McKono fic, I hope you like it :) _****_Also if you are interested I wrote 3 more for other ships, Draco/Hermione (Harry Potter), Sam/Andy (Rookie Blue), and Derek/Emily (Criminal Minds)_**  


**__********Disclaimer - I do not own Hawaii Five-0**

**Song Credit: I Wouldn't Want Christmas Any Other Way - Carolyn Dawn Johnson**

* * *

**I WOULDN'T WANT CHRISTMAS ANY OTHER WAY**

"_There's not a single thing that I'd change, because without all the fuss, it'd just be another day, but I wouldn't want Christmas any other way"_

At four months it was getting very difficult to hide, she knew she had to tell the team very soon; she smiled to herself as she remembered when she told him.

_It was almost 3 in the morning when she knocked on his door with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_He answered the door in just his boxers bleary eyed, "Kono?"_

_She immediately collapsed against his chest, sobs shaking her body._

"_Hey what's wrong?" he asked wide awake now, he gently tilted her head up so he could see her face; he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "Tell me"_

_He was very worried, Kono never cried, she always held herself together and she's always so strong; seeing her so broken just tore him apart. She shrugged out of his grasp and looked down, Steve led her to the couch and the he sat on the coffee table in front of her, "Baby, tell me what's wrong"_

_She let out a choked sob at the word 'baby', "Steve, I…I'm…"_

"_You're what?" Steve asked_

"_Pregnant" she whispered so quietly that if he wasn't sitting so close he wouldn't have heard her._

* * *

_They'd been together secretly for almost 4 months and they were always careful…except for that one time about a month ago. Kono had snuck over to his house late one night, he opened the door and there she stood wearing what looked to be a sort of trench coat. She gave him a dimpled smirk and slowly slipped the coat off. His mouth watered and he almost groaned at the sight, she wore a barely there bikini. He reached for her, but she just slipped by him, brushing her hand over him on her way by causing him to gasp. She then clutched his hand and drug him out the back door and down to the beach. She looked over her shoulder at him and winked as she untied her top and let it fall to the ground, he grinned and moved to take off his own shirt but she stopped him, "That's my job" is what she said and he had no complaints. She then pushed his pants and boxers down around his ankles, and he pulled her in for a kiss. He ran his hands down her back and untied her bottoms, he grinned against her lips and swept her off her feet. She let out an excited scream as he ran into the ocean with her in his arms. Their lips were practically glued to each other; it was getting hot and heavy so they moved it to the shore. Kono tripped and fell with a splash tugging Steve down with her, they laughed until they were almost out of breath. Once they calmed down, they looked in each others eyes, "You're a minx, you know that?" he told her. She grinned back at him, "Are you complaining?"_

"_Hell no!" he chuckled, he fused his lips with hers and their tongues competed in a fierce battle. And soon the fun night of skinny-dipping turned into very passionate sex on the shore of the beach: away from the house where the condoms sat in the drawer of the nightstand._

_One time is all it takes._

* * *

"_Kono…" he said still in shock_

"_I'm sorry" she interrupted_

"_Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for" he told her as he moved to sit beside her_

"_But it's all my fault, I…"_

_This time he interrupted her "Kono, if anything it's my fault…I just can't control myself around you" she still refused to look at him, "Do you…do you not want this baby?" he asked hoping that was not the case._

_She let out a shaky sigh, "Do you?" she asked quietly_

_He didn't even hesitate, "Yes, this baby is part of you and me…of course I want it"_

"_You do?" she asked, finally looking at him._

"_Yeah…do you?" he wondered_

_She slowly nodded; he smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I'm scared" she told him_

_He caressed her cheek, "I know sweetheart, I am too…we're in this together" he kissed her forehead and then gave her a dazzling smile "We're going to be parents Kono"_

_And with those words, her doubts were washed away._

* * *

Kono, Chin and Danny were all standing at the smart table wondering where the hell Steve was. Well Kono knew, he was cleaning himself up because before work they had dropped by Kono's childhood home to tell her parents and brothers about the baby. And let's just say it wasn't pretty although she hadn't expected anything less. Her mother was upset at first but soon came around at the thought of having a grandchild to spoil. Her father was much the same but gave the third degree to Steve about getting his only daughter pregnant and told him if he made one wrong move concerning his little girl and the baby then there would be nothing left of him to find. Her brother's on the other hand took a more physical approach, the six of them took turns punching him and Steve just took it, they warned him that if he hurt their sister in any way, that he'd get a whole lot worse. And with one last punch to his cheek, they welcomed him to the family.

So when Steve walked in with a laceration on his cheek, Kono struggled to keep her smile at bay.

"What happened to you?" Danny questioned, "You going all navy seal after shift as well?"

Steve just grins.

"What, you're not going to tell me?" Danny asked

"Nope" Steve replied

"Come on, tell me who got one over on the super seal" Danny pleaded

"Not gonna happen Danno" Steve told him

Kono cleared her throat "Um guys, I hate to break this up…but I have something to tell you"

"Kono, are you okay? You look a little pale and nervous? You're never nervous" Danny said

"I'm fine" Kono said

"What did you want to tell us?" Chin asked

Kono sighed, "I'm pregnant" she whispered with a small smile

"What?" Danny asked

"I'm pregnant" she repeated more clearly

Danny's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, Chin's jaw twitched and he clenched his fists.

"Wow…congrats" Danny smiled

"Thanks" Kono said in a small voice

"Who's the father?" Chin asked with an eerily calm voice

Kono hesitated, afraid at what Chin would do to Steve.

Steve couldn't help but look at her lovingly, which turned out to be a mistake because Danny noticed.

"You? Really? How did I not see this coming, I mean she's a female you" Danny said in that long winded way of his.

"Danny what the hell are you talking about?" Chin asked and then he realized he was talking to Steve. "You?" Chin advanced on Steve, and Steve had to admit, he was a bit intimidated.

"Chin" Kono warned

"My cousin, how could you?!" Chin threw a punch, catching Steve in the eye, causing him to stumble a bit.

"I love her, Chin" Steve told him, unfazed

A bright dimpled smile spread across Kono's face, a tender look passing between her and Steve.

Chin saw this and knew that this wasn't just a one time thing between them. They really did love each other. After a moment of silence Chin offered his congratulations, and then said "If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you"

"And I would gladly let you" Steve told him "But I will never hurt her"

Chin nodded, accepting it and then he asked "Her brothers?" motioning to the gash on his cheek, just below the black eye he just received.

Steve just nodded with a smile

Chin turned to Kono, "Cuz, if he has the guts to take on your brothers, for you, then he has my respect…and approval."

Kono smiled tearfully and hugged him "That means a lot Chin" tears beginning to stream down her cheeks "Hormones" she laughed

"I can't believe it. You, a father? That's crazy!" Danny told Steve

"Why's that so hard to believe?" Steve asked

"Steven, you tried to teach my daughter's Girl Scout group how to kill a pig and throw knives" Danny said incredulously

Before Steve could reply, Kono asked "What's wrong with that? They are valuable survival skills"

Danny looked from Kono to Steve and then back again "Are you serious? You both are crazy, you're lunatics. Your poor child is going to grow up to be a surfing, pineapple eating, knife wielding maniac"

They both smiled at Danny "And we wouldn't have it any other way" Steve told him

"Yeah" Kono said "Maybe they can teach Grace a thing or two"

"No way in hell!..." Danny said, going off in another long rant

The pregnancy went well for the most part. Steve demanded she eat healthy, which became a problem once her cravings started; and Steve just didn't seem to grasp the fact that when she craved a certain food, she was darn well going to get it. She had a craving for chocolate covered chips, she snuck them into the house but Steve caught her. He refused to let her eat them, and it pissed her off so she pulled her gun on him. That's right she actually pulled her gun on him and rendered him speechless, "Hand over the chips and I won't shoot off your most valuable appendage". And let's just say that after that incident, Steve let her eat whatever she wanted.

It was now Christmas Eve, and Kono was due any day now; as she sat at the kitchen table eating lunch, a pain shot through her stomach, causing her to gasp. It faded away, but about ten minutes later, she was struck by pain again and this time she felt wetness dripping down her legs. "Mary!" she shouted. Mary had made a permanent move back to Hawaii when she heard she was going to be an aunt, her reasoning was 'to make sure Steve didn't screw up the kid'. She took it upon herself to stay with Kono when Steve was working. "Mary, call Steve…it's time"

Steve and the rest of the team met them at the hospital; Steve immediately rushed into Kono's room. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm fine" she smiled "The doc said it will probably be a while"

After twelve hours of labor, and many threats of damage and no more sex from Kono, their baby girl was born at 3am Christmas day.

"She's beautiful" Steve smiled

Kono laughed "Of course you'd say that, she looks just like you"

"She's got your nose and mouth" Steve countered

"But the rest is all you" Kono smiled

"Ah not quiet, she has your beautiful dimples" Steve smiled "So any names?"

Kono thought for a few minutes, "Well she was born on Christmas so how about…Kalikimaka?"

"Christmas in Hawaiian" Steve smiled "I think it suits her, we could call her Kali for short"

"What about a middle name?" Kono asked

"Nani" Steve said, the Hawaiian word for beautiful and this little girl just fit together.

"I like it" Kono smiled "Kalikimaka Nani McGarrett…it's perfect" she was so tired and soon fell asleep.

Steve carried his daughter out to the waiting room where Chin, Danny, Mary, Kono's parents and brothers sat. "Here she is" Steve smiled widely

"She's gorgeous" Kono's mother said and everyone fawned over the new baby

"What's her name?" Mary asked in awe at the sight of her big tough brother reduced to mush as he held his very tiny daughter.

"Kalikimaka Nani McGarrett" He told her "Kali for short"

"You named your daughter Christmas?" Danny asked

"Kono picked it" Steve defended "I think it's perfect"

"I didn't mean anything bad by it" Danny said "It's a beautiful name"

A few days later, Kono and Kali were released from the hospital. Their friends and family took the opportunity to throw a welcome home party/Christmas dinner.

"Is there anything that doesn't have pineapple it?" Danny complained

"I think Kamekona brought some shrimp just for you, Danno" Steve laughed

"You know what, Steve" Danny said "Since you refuse to stop calling me Danno, I'm going to start calling you Steveo"

Steve's laughter ceased "Don't ever call me that again" he deadpanned

Kono laughed "What's wrong Steveo? I happen to like your new nickname"

"Don't you start with that too" Steve told her

They opened the gifts everyone brought for Kali, and soon came to the last one which was from Chin. Kono gasped at what she saw "This is the best, Cuz".

"A baby surfboard? Really, Chin?" Danny laughed "That kid is going to be surfing before she can walk"

Steve smiled at Kono "And we wouldn't want it any other way"

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know :**)

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
